The world is over
by Vladimir Draco Malfoy
Summary: - Don t you dare disgusting, get away from me - he looked at me with disgust,I pushed him on the bed, putting my wand in his neck so he could not avoid me. - I'll show you that you can t treat me like that. I'm not a dirty, no foul.


**Autor: Vladirmir**

**Traductora: Griselda**

**Personajes: De JKR**

**Pareja: Draco-Hermione**

**Categoría: Drama**

**Ranking: M**

**Correctora:**

**The world is over, I lost sanity**

It was a gloomy day, it was raining outside and the thick fog prevented know what was happening a few feet away. I could hear the screams dying around me. The smell of ash and lime dirtied my nostrils and I choked at times, until I could feel the heat of the flames burning around me. The hiding does not keep me sheltered for long, so I tried to pay attention to the sounds to find out how safe it was. I could hear the desperate cries of people to flee the flames, but could not stay there any longer, much less in that uncertainty.

I walked out of that room carefully where before one of my friends had ordered me to stay. The smell was more intense and I had to cover my mouth with his hand to avoid coughing for breath. The hall was not at all a reminder of what was. Everything was destroyed and burned in some places began to fire up some things. Not even entered my head sort or replace things, nothing would prevent the house burned and even if I could, it was stupid because houses were attached in the same conditions.

Stunned by the situation, did not perceive the firm steps of another person approaching, until the close was imminent and could not hide. I turned slowly, and resigned to the attack. There was only thinking that at least not deign to attack me from behind. I looked into the eyes of the person who pointed me. Those black eyes full of anger and resentment glistened in the firelight and a pleased smile appeared on her lips. And after all, that girl had spent years imagining that moment, being helpless and confused.

Until I find you, Granger. I did not think you could sneak - Pansy smiled while away-never leave you without giving you what you deserve. No matter how you find flee.

- Run away? Of someone like you? - I kept alert with wand in hand, thinking that spell use.

- I must admit I have amazed Granger. After seeing one of your best friends die in the hands of you-know-who, I believed destroyed. You're stronger than I thought, but did not last for long.

He waved his wand before I could react and saw the red light approaching me while my body did not seem to answer. Within seconds I was sitting on the floor because of a push, I could dodge the attack. When I looked up, I saw Ron's wand in his hand pointed at Pansy decided. I got up as I could and saw Ron's eyes ... tears and hatred, it is more likely that it was the loss of his friend.

- Get away from her! - Ron had pushed me in the right time and without hesitating for a second, I attacked Pansy trying to disarm it, but she was faster than me and I ended up being I had no wand in hand, however, the attack was on her back Ron, who did not waste the opportunity and pointed his wand-Parkinson Lower your wand.

- You would expect from a coward like you, Weasley.

Pansy did not move an inch, but no longer sign up at any time. Both had the hectic breathed, our breasts up and down without looking away from each other.

- Hermione, go!, I'll take care of it ... Run before the house falls to pieces! Go to the shelter. Do not worry about me - I shook my head quickly. Do not let him alone, much less after what had happened to Harry. I had already lost one of my best friends and would not let Ron also stay away from me. Least he ... it's been years since I thought of him only as my friend. For Nothing in the world would leave him alone.

Pansy turned to look at Ron, but he attacked her with a trembling hand. I watched as Pansy noticed unconscious, lying on the floor a few feet from us. Sigh, relieved to have at least a few minutes of rest in that hectic day we had. I approached Ron trembling, but he closed the distance beating me to his chest, hugging me tightly as never before had., I wanted to stay in his arms forever, but it was the least we could do.

- Go away. We have no chance, the only thing left is to flee. Also, I've heard that we're looking Malfoy, kill insurance. Please leave. I look for my sister and I will go after you, I promise.

I stroked her cheek tenderly and slowly lowered his head toward me. For my part, I looked up and I noticed his mouth close, closed my eyes to feel our lips to start playing in a kiss. It was what I always wanted but it felt so ... empty. I did not say anything, but despite the kiss did not last long, not synchronized to do something and we both looked unhappy. But then, that was not important.

-Promise me you'll be fine - he sighed. I knew I did not promise anything, was completely absurd. We parted slowly. When I was ready to get out of there, the door was flung open, letting in a black campucha with more dust and smoke of fire.

- well well ... What we have here ... A cornered rat - pale hands down a long black dress to reveal the pale face of the boy who so despised, his blond hair was full of ashes and her face was dirty with dust .

- Malfoy - Ron stick me to it but gently. I covered her with his body forcing me to hide behind him despite not wanting. I could not do anything else, I had lost my wand and the time we had to look for it, we had lost kissing.

- I thought I would take more time to find you. I see you do not waste time - without knowing why, I blushed and looked away. The fact kiss with a guy was not the problem, let alone if it was Ron, but Draco Malfoy would have seen, was the least wanted in the world. Although after all, coming from someone like him should not I care ... So why do I have blushed? Why do I care so much that he saw us?

- It's not that you care, go your way and leave us alone. - You will be silly, Ron. If that is said in this burning building to find us.

- I do not know that a wall try to understand me, Granger. Come and look at me like, do it your will, because if you do not it will be worse.

I never got to respond Ron and I stuck to him harder target while Malfoy. But suddenly, Ron's wand flew a light from the side, where Pansy got up sore.

- You will pass over my dead body before touching a single hair came pointing us, but Malfoy's face made me pay more attention to it. He seemed upset that she intruded, so push, avoiding his attack we arrived.

- Stupid, do not attack without that I ordered. You do not have that privilege - Pansy got up sore, as I tried not to look at the wand that had arrived at our feet. I did not want them to realize it. Ron looked furtively trying to tell him, but he had his eyes fixed wand. Definitely not know the word "discretion". Draco realized it and screamed Pansy, but to my surprise, he covered her with his body and pointed it at Ron.

- Be still - took somewhat agitated air, although noticeably quieter than us, because every second felt it would be the last. But my chest was paralyzed and a fire burned within me as I watched Pansy was protected with Draco.

- Just what you want from us?Kill us all at once if that's what you want! - Let go, and terrified by the constant fear she felt, but did not really expect him to. The least speculated what really happened.

I saw everything happen very slowly, taking Ron's wand knelt and from where he stood, Draco attacked. Imagine never get to see the green light from the wand of my best friend, Avada Kedavra that went straight to Draco. When I saw that gorgeous light, Ron pushed without knowing why. I did not want my friend back a murderer, or wanted to believe that, because I fear instilled see Malfoy's body, was really the reason for my performance. Still, it was too late, did not fail to point it Ron. Turn my head hiding in Ron's clothes, smelling of sweat and wet wood, closing her eyes tightly.

- Damn coward - I heard Ron whisper, as I hugged me against him. I opened my eyes, seeing Malfoy standing in front of us, but I had no time to react. Malfoy came back the onslaught, with wet eyes so I could see again the green against me. For the push, I was between two and Ron had to cover myself before attacking, but not enough to be fast enough and the curse came back. I felt like I hugged a split second, then slowly dropped his body on me. I moved calling, despite knowing it was impossible, after what happened to get up, but my heart did not want to assimilate. The tears began to flow, when the body of Ron stopped beside me for not being able to weight. Only then looked up at his murderer, full of hatred and rancor.

We watched, with accelerated chest and hands shaking. It was clear that Malfoy was the first person he killed, he was paler than usual and kept looking Ron's limp body. Despite my hatred, I controlled my emotions, it was at a disadvantage and that Ron had his wand was still out of my reach, but I pointed Draco with his. The saved and knelt to take Pansy in her arms. Only then I noticed that Pansy was dead. It did not take much thought to know that Pansy time covered it, when Ron had attacked him and that's why Malfoy's eyes were still wet. So much care about that girl who always seemed to bother the guy just perfect Slytherin?

- Where is your wand? - I was surprised by his question, but stupidly I pointed my wand-We gotta get out of here. The building will not stand much longer.

- Do we? - I saw the wand looked and looked the other in the hands of Ron. When I held my hands, I turned around, but he was less than a meter from me. I could not do anything and lost consciousness.

Did not own control of my body. Sometimes he saw or heard things that were not consistent with each other and was unable to understand what was happening. I felt dizzy and weak. I woke up sore, and I opened my eyes slowly from exhaustion. He was in a bed with silk sheets. When I sit up, I noticed that the bed was so great that no problems could measure mine five times.

Where the hell was I?

No time to question me anything, because the large door at the end of the room opened, and a hooded body approached at high speed, leaving at the foot of the bed, when the door closed behind finished.

- It was time to wake up - I recognized the voice immediately, confirming my theory to see that the black cloth away covered his face, revealing the blonde hair. I turned away, covering with sheets.

- Where am I? What do you want from me? What have you done? - To every question that came out of my mouth, pieces reminded what had happened.

-. -. -.-Flash Back-. -. -. -

It was a cold room and smelly, could barely see a meter away, and apparently there were more people there, my hands were tied to a rope and lightweight body felt as if I really belonged, a I person lifting me up from the arm without any delicacy and forces me to walk to where you could see a little light when a light went through that door mower forced me to close my eyes and listen, that female voice as I was so scared hatred.

- Look who we have here is nothing less than the best friend the-boy-who-died - I looked up slowly opening his eyes, the pain that little light torches gave light to the room showed me that took days caused no have contact with her.

- What do we do with it? Does auctioned as other? - A low, chubby man approached me, inspecting me.

- No, Potter's friend, deserves to die besides this I have unfinished business mudblood-my body was not my own could not turn away from it or do anything out of breath, so I'll play a little before I die CRUC - ...!

- Wait ... I was the one who captured it, so I think it prudent to give it to me my aunt is not it? - Soon I turn to look at him face but did not need one could be able to drag the words in the same way.

- And for that you'll want a Mudblood Draco? - Although not one iota approach could feel his intense gaze on me.

- Believe aunt after 7 years of humiliation I will see how much suffering to me - a chill ran through my body to remember that time when I hit him in the nose.

- I'll occasionally down the hall from your room, Draco ... - looked suspicious but walked away leaving us alone.

-. -. -.-Flash Back-End. -. -. -

- I do not want to talk to you, let annoying Malfoy, taking off his coat, just do the usual.

Your usual? What do you mean? I looked at him without understanding, but I stopped to meditate a little situation ...

In a room.

...

In a bed for two.

...

What was I doing in bed with Draco Malfoy? Because it was notoriously his bed. No one else would have such bad taste in contrasting colors, let alone have gray linen with white coverlet.

Wait ... ...

Hermione, by Merlin, how it shows what you're sleepy. Only now he understood. Is that could not be clearer.

- What the hell you mean business as usual?

I felt my body began to tremble with the idea only. I covered with sheets even as he took to calm air. It was impossible that dared to do something. Also was wearing the same clothes.

- What are you thinking, Granger? Do you think someone like me stoop to your level? I thought you were a clever girl, you know how disgusted you give me and getting to do that with someone like you, would be the worst punishment of my life. I stir the stomach, please.

I've never had damaged the self-esteem that way. Even the fact that of the few girls who had no boyfriend in the seven years of classes, I was damaged, not even the taunts in fourth year. The only time I had felt something similar was in second year when those lips parted to say for the first time that word had been my greatest insult, Mudblood.

- Stop calling me that. I'm a normal girl - I saw myself reflected in a nearby mirror and tried to tidy up my matted hair.

- Normal and vulgar say I've got a lot. And to clarify, not a hair touch you if you were the last woman in the world. I have no stomach much like you. Do not give me that look, you have to have endurance to kiss you with "that". I do not know which one is more disgusting ...

And why did he care so much? I looked at him, trying to find answers, but he dodged my eyes and turned his back as he dropped his tie.

- What is that to you that you care? ... Anyway, I can not do it anymore-the latter was almost a whisper. I had not had a chance to remember what had happened and return to Ron's image on my body, one who had been my friend for years, died in my arms ...

- What do I care? - Heard, as he pressed his jaw I do not care. Is your stomach, not mine. I was a dirty book as you touch me.

- I'm tired of you treating me like that, I was furious. The memory of Ron caught my anger and I pounced on it with the hands, to take the wand was still in his right hand.

In seconds, she lay with her wand in my hand, but he still was holding. I tried removing it, but when I felt something touching my breasts got scared. Everything was my fault. When I jumped on him, while they lay in bed and my body ended up on it the other way, and my breasts were being grazed nothing more and nothing less than the face of Draco Malfoy. I struggled to get the wand, despite how uncomfortable the situation was. I leaned on her lower abdomen and pulled away with wand in hand while ordering my hair.

- What's wrong with you, disgusting? - Turned away disgusted but her cheeks were flushed. When I noticed that the colors came to my face uncontrollably.

- I will not let you keep calling me that! - He pointed the wand, as he looked to another address, but my eyes were opened to remember something else again. Could not hurt. Not after what he had done for me.

-. -. -.-Flash Back-. -. -. -

Was controlled by it was a foggy night, people were still fleeing in all directions trying to escape those hooded having fun with torment, walked beside him guided, turned a corner to find a house that was destroyed, not I had time to get more detail as we walked quickly and directly to one of the rooms where he heard voices.

We walked Draco bowed and I imitated, as I looked up I saw him sitting at the head of a table Voldemort was around many people remained silent.

- Malfoy, I see you've found something interesting, I've heard a lot about this girl, you can leave and go to yours, you no longer need.

- I would like to say something before I go, I've shown my respect and loyalty much more than some that are on this table, and though my request is strange, I take her to her, before coming here eh talked to my aunt Bellatrix about it and before a negative I want to add that this was my enemy Mudblood for life in my school days I want her as my slave, and believe that it will be like living in hell

All were silent, until the thin man the end of the table stood up and examined Draco with his eyes, raised his hand and told him to withdraw as he pushed my body towards Malfoy.

-. -. -.-Flash Back-End. -. -. -

- I will forever, because that you, Granger, a filthy mudblood - looked into my eyes as inciting me to say. Each of his words bitterly dragged him were making.

- Really I disgust you? So why am I alive? Why I've saved? - Was speechless and pulled away, sitting on the edge of the bed. So take the opportunity to get out of bed and stand before him.

- Yes, you disgust me, but ... - was silent, looking for the right words, stay away from me, it makes me sick to be by your side.

I raised an eyebrow to notice the difference in his attitude after the silence. But I approached impressive, looking into his eyes and feeling like he stuck closer to the bed, trying to get away from me.

- Do not you dare disgusting, get away from me - I watched in disgust as he smiled sideways, as he had done many years before and finished boil blood. I pushed him on the bed, placing his hand on his chest and neck with his wand so he could not avoid me. It was the second time I used inmovilus, but this time was completely different. See Draco sitting in front of me, his mouth half open ... I approached him upset and took his shirt.

I'll show you that you can not talk like me. I'm not a dirty, no disgusting.

I looked into his eyes, noticing for the first time as our eyes connected in a very strange way. I noticed as he looked down to my lips and I could not help, I rushed to his lips, as if he had wanted all my life. I kissed desperate, as I sat on it and played with his lips. But I stopped to concentrate and lost my spell power. I was so engrossed in her lips, as if to realize it. Only I did, when I noticed that I was away and wiped his mouth with his hand, looking at me with disgust. I came back to reality.

- What the hell are you doing, disgusting? How can you if you want to touch me? Want? Kill you! - Pushed him to bed, being completely lying on him, looking into his eyes.

- Can you shut your stupid mouth once in your life? - I sat on him, not noticing that I caused rubbing and jumped to eat it with kisses. Her lips were addictive and mine melted to perfection, it was like we were made for kissing. I noticed he was not moving, but it was not necessary. The kiss without consent, is what made it even more delicious. I bit his lip trying to hurt me, but it was only caused him to feel a chill in my body. I responded in the same way, noting how he put his hand on my hip trying again back away, but I quickly write it down with his own wand

What do you want, damn Mudblood? - I glared.

- You stop calling me that. Do not hesitate to attack you as you do everything I tell you, Malfoy - for the first time, I felt superior. I was completely under my body and my domain was mine ... and I liked that. It was a taste that I would love to feel my lips ... was mine.

- And, for that you kiss me? Could it be that I've always liked, Granger? He smiled as he always did, but with remarkable felicity-Is it to be like me ... it's something you've always wanted ...? Are you excited? - Moved against me, noticing how slowly rubbed our bodies and yes, he was right, that I liked. The touch that I had turned a lunatic.

- Of course not, you idiot, but I will stop saying that I am a disgusting, because I'm not - I gave him another kiss, feeling like trying to remove the face. I smiled, satisfied, I turned away and pointed to his hands, stringing a rope and lifted his arms to the headboard.

- Do not you dare. You're trying to believe you, but you will not. You're a coward, you have no skills to be in your damn house - began to bother me, even more than I was.

- You shut the fuck up - I took his face with his free hand and kissed him, but again refusing to note that, I got fed up and pointed, controlling it with one of the three unforgivable curses.

I felt the answer of his mouth and a shiver ran down my back across her lips devour noticing mine. It was magical, unique, I had never kissed anyone that way, much less kiss someone thought it was so satisfying, his lips were coupled to mine perfectly. The kiss changed completely now that he belonged, was more passionate, desperate and loved. It never wanted to stop.

I felt her tongue find mine and I answered in the same way, leaving me and responding the way he guided me. I was an expert with just a few minutes of practice. Sometimes I could not breathe and I had to take a little aside for him, but Malfoy would not let me and kiss me again. He bit my bottom lip and pulled me to him to continue the kiss. I began to feel a warm flushing and a desire that I could not control. Wanted it to be mine, that excite me, that I wanted, to stop calling me dirty and repent of all that I had said and when he wanted more, have the satisfaction of refuse.

I moved my pelvis nervous and timid, because I had never been this close to a guy. Feeling the body respond to my movement Malfoy shook me. A tingling and a desire filled me unable to control myself. Our bodies began to rub increasingly, our movements began to moisten my panties, I could feel the liquid even bother my crotch. I had felt in the past, but never with this intensity. I bit my neck wanting, while my breasts brushed his chest and felt my breathing accelerated. I pulled the wand away and leaned against his chest as he continued moving his hip frenetic pace, starting to feel a lump in his pants. Merlin, I could not control myself, my body was handled alone.

- Merlin ... - I stopped a few seconds taking air. Looking into his eyes, began to come to himself and looked at me astonished. He tried to free his arms, struggling.

- This is a lie! Let go, Granger! Me! - I notice that glared at him and sat on it right under my body was probably his erection and hard because of what happened. - Damn ... for your game already. If you wanted to get dirty, you've done it ... Now, get out.

What about Malfoy? Do you wear dominated? - I did not understand my attitude, but he moved my pelvis, back to feel what excited me so hard that I can not see your body refuses too. In fact, he wants to continue ...

- I was just manipulated, would not dream without a spell over. Now, release me - I could not, nor wanted to. I ran my hands along the outline of his body, marking it as mine and I went to her neck, biting it, and then move your tongue to her ear and whisper with agitated voice.

- I will not tell anybody, Malfoy. Anyway, what does it all. Out there, all are dying, the world is no longer the same. You have no reason to stick with your cover of "I'm a pure-blood."

Now that he thought was right. What did it all already! My best friend was dead ... The guy that I liked, had died in my arms, I did not know if the rest of my friends was alive ... I did not know anything about them, let alone my parents. Shit ... my parents. Just thinking, broke my heart in seconds. And I was there on my worst enemy, excited by our contact and not knowing the reason for my actions, but ...

What did it matter? Was there really a morning? Would I have a chance to regret what I did?

So what now? I had lost everything. I lose something to get carried away by my instincts, instead of meditating all coolly as he had always done?

...

Of course not, none of that mattered, the only thing I cared about was satisfying my desires. At least be happy or believe that it was for a couple of minutes ... That was what really mattered to me.

- Let me go and I'll do better ... I'm at a disadvantage - he looked suspicious, but I did it because I was on it and I could feel his body clearly wanted it, but I took it from where I was.

I went to move against him, but the memory of Ron's limp body on me, woke me up. While I sat on it, making it a bit of pressure damage produced his erection against his pants.

- I hate you ... You killed Ron, you did. I should kill you - I looked at the wand that was in the distance-How could you?, Was my friend ...

- He was attacking me, it was in self defense. Or did you forget that also killed Pansy? And your friend did not seem precisely, although to be honest I do not think he was within reach.

- Why do you say that? - I was surprised by what I heard. I forgot for a second Ron's death, because he had heard then seemed more interesting.

- Because it is a stupid, and out of all, you're not, Granger. At least it's something to excel. To be a Muggle came pretty far.

My brain was playing with me? Malfoy was complimenting me? Now with the end of the world, everything was out of control, but honestly I did not care the world, he was speaking well of me ... and that made me feel strangely good.

- You should never have put me down, I'm much better than you think - I said with conviction, as she stared defiantly.

- I will only recognize you learn fast ... because despite not knowing anything kissing, has improved in a matter of seconds - to listen, my arm hairs stood on end and I felt a slight tingle in the stomach. I was speechless, not knowing how to respond to something, but as always, Malfoy knew how to put his bitter touch to all situations-Yet you lack much, Granger. You should urgently seek a tutor.

- Be my tutor, Malfoy - I said sure, as he turned to get close to his lips, kissing him slowly, trying to be an expert. I was shocked when I felt his tongue guide me, kisses were certainly much more delicious when both were participating in it.

His tongue played to perfection, knew how to kiss. I could not deny it, Malfoy was fucking expert at kissing and feel pleased that I only took me to doubt whether it would be equally adept at other things ... What you feel when you touch me, explore my body and make me his ? . I shuddered, moving my body against him while biting my lip.

-Let go of me ... I want to touch - whispered to me with such sensuality, I felt that I melted over it.

- ... What if they do not follow and do something else ...? - Confessed at him, stroking his back. He looked at me with shining eyes, as she bit her lower lip and started to move his pelvis against me, lifting me.

- Believe me, I'm so excited, and all I care. After all, we do not know how much longer we will be alive-he was right and it was just as I had thought recently, but to hear it from her lips gave me the determination to stop thinking and act once.

I raised my hands and body to release and felt a a shiver run down my back when boldly kissed my breasts. As poked through my clothes, I noticed his tongue through my skin and down to kiss my breasts. I threw the body back, containing a groan. He continued on his own, and it took me a while to let go, because I wanted to continue to enjoy that. As I released him, took both his hands on my breasts, squeezing them desperately.

I rested both hands on his shoulders, pulling her head up, while playing even more. Now I knew I would not escape and that as much as I was enjoying everything that was going on, smiled crookedly and relaxed, leaving me and closing my eyes to feel every touch. When I took her face to kiss me again, I felt a knot in my stomach that left me almost breathless, but notice that I was able to keep up, I took confidence. I thought they both knew how to handle the situation and that every kiss was just being repeated after having done it many times. When we parted for breath, he bit his lower lip and I for one, do not know if I should say something. Do not want to ruin, just wanted him not to stop ever.

- Are you sure that just want to be the first? - His eyes were tender, so I was surprised that a survey would come from him.

- ... I know that you will be careful and gentle. We do not know what will happen tomorrow or in a few hours, I just want to live now, and now ... I want ... - I kept silent, my stomach gave another turn and my heart raced.

- I'll be gentle, I promise ... because I care more than you think, in a neat and firm movement, left me lying in bed with him about me. I looked a few seconds and kissed me again, but it took me to respond by attempting to encode those words, I knew that deep down he was trying to tell me something. I pulled back and curious aside a lock of hair from her face.

- You're doing this ... because hormones have hold of us ... right? - I regretted asking, not what I really wanted to know. The words were not appropriate.

- Look, Granger, despite all the image you have of me, I saved not to have sex with you, I did it because I'm not a murderer. Your friend gave me and kill the only person who had the support, was the lever to do what I did, but I'm no murderer ... Believe it or not, I saved you because ...

The silence seemed eternal. He seemed to ponder how to express and I was steeped in intrigue. I did not want to speculate, but my mind was playing fast, much more than Malfoy was not yet able to form a sentence. Malfoy may not be what it seemed, but why was I saved?. There was really no logical reason, unless ... unless Malfoy ... But that was absurd.

Malfoy could not ...

Under no circumstances ... be ...

- I know that during the school years, I have shown the opposite - when he started talking, my thoughts were mixed, causing me dizzy.

It could not really be what he was thinking, and it was not really believe the fact that I liked the very narcissistic idiot and Draco Malfoy had decompensated me, but rather, that know, or if you want imagine, I was altering. My heart was beating faster than normal, and unfortunately knew it was not the effect of excitement, as both had left that side to side a few seconds to talk. What I despaired, was knowing that in the end, given that I was still excited. I imagined lying beside him every morning, sharing their aroma, with a demon ... I was going crazy, or worse, had lost all sense of sanity.

- I analizándome for months, wondering why I behaved well with you, and the truth is that I found the answer. Although it was most disconcerting, I can not deny it, I can try to cover the sun with one finger approached me, kissing me more tender than they had done in my life and I looked into his eyes inches from my- I was in love with you, enough to hate you for not having your attention on me, for always going behind Potter and then demonstrate openly that whoever stole your dreams, it was not me ... And if there's anything I hate in this world ... is to be Ignored.

I opened my mouth stupidly not believing it to be true. Draco Malfoy had confessed his feelings, he had spit everything like it was the most normal thing in the world. He noticed my reaction as their shining eyes stopped for a moment, and came to me and touched my lips with his finger.

- Do not say anything ... I do not want to hear your mind, and believe me I know well. I want to hear ... your ... heart - seemed to shudder with if you want to mention one important organ of our body. He closed his eyes and went. I think at that time the kiss was our pact of silence, because we did not talk after that, not the least coherent words together.

Answered the kiss passionately, I ignored him and let my heart guide me. Although it was uncertain to say that my heart was that I did, because the emotions of the people are in the brain ... Hermione, do not deviate. - I let my emotions and feelings take me and answered every kiss. He took off his own clothes and put one of my hands on your abdomen perfectly molded. I touched him timidly, fibrous noticing what each of your muscles, and stroked his back, feeling the desire flowed in my veins, aided by my hormones. My body felt hot and again go to his tone. I aroused even more desire . I helped stripping off clothes to feel completely bare chest. My first reaction was to cover my breasts with both hands, but he stopped me right away and was watching me, making the heat build up in my cheeks.

After a few seconds of feeling cornered by a seductive snake kissed me again and went to play on my neck, where thousands of electric shock my body out of control. The teeth feel his kisses and play in the area was completely awesome, felt that the world ceased to exist. I clung to his body, he was trying all he will not depart, when I felt something warm touch my chest and go to the center of it. I pulled his head back slightly, his tongue was something supernatural was a damn snake knew how to play with their attributes, and each caress me even more mad, did not know how was enduring such torture, every second it took was agonizing. He knew what I wanted, but he could not say it was too embarrassing to admit something ... but I feel dying wish was for him to know what it felt like one with someone, and even more, that someone out Draco Malfoy.

I left to do, he really knew what he was doing. I clenched the sheets when I noticed that I took off my pants she wore over three days fleeing from one place to another, looked into my eyes and let one of my hands in his pants. So, without further hints, I helped him do the same. Within seconds, between kisses and caresses, we end up taking the last piece of both. I was ashamed to look at her naked body, but as I noticed his piercing gaze, I decided to see what they had only seen in books of human anatomy Muggles. There was no comparison, it was not something that could be described. Just seeing that part of it so intimate, erect and throbbing, my body changed. I could feel my own privacy throb of desire, I needed ... I needed him inside me.

Both looked at a few more seconds, and pushed me to the bed, lying on my but not crush me. He began to move, making a rubbing torturer. Itself was delicious, all he did was, but at that time could only wish to do so at once, and began to push it up your ass against me. He got the message and opened my legs, as he kissed her forehead.

I pressed sheets nervously waiting to pain, but he stroked my cheek, trying to calm down and kissed me slow. I was distracted when playing with his tongue began to feel a strange pleasure. He had entered my as we kissed and had not felt even the slightest bit of pain. He smiled as he leaned to the side of my shoulders on the bed, and began to twitch against my body, in response to slowly bounced against his. The pleasure of feeling inside I got drunk in a matter of seconds. A constant dizziness forced me to affirm the bed or behind him. Sweat flooded our bodies, and I only dared to move the pelvis against him, looking even more pleasure, something I thought nonexistent until a snapping motion Draco me up on it. I did not understand the dynamics up with both hands, pulled my ass against him. I felt his manhood completely entered into me, and leaned on his perfect pecs to start moving your body against him. I noticed that when the body was bouncing up and down, Draco let out little moans that were accompanied by mine.

I appreciated having small breasts because the rise and fall and hurt caused will drop a little, but he solved that by taking both and massaging them vigorously. At times, I felt a different pleasure, a pleasure that intoxicated me so I thought I would break into a thousand pieces, but exhaustion prevented me from continuing the pace and pleasure vanished. I stopped to notice that the forces abandoned me, and he gave me one of those smiles that both knew. Even in sex, he liked being the outstanding. I lay in bed, turning to me as before, and holding my hips, my pelvis raised enough to move and go completely. We returned to that crazy rhythm, both moan with such pleasure that we caused even more excitement in the air. I did not care if we listened or not, I look like a demented mind calling her name and asking, panting for more.

His hands held my body with determination, leading the dance of our bodies. The movements were getting faster and precious, causing a shower of good feelings. Once again I felt that would break into a thousand pieces and my first reaction was to remove him putting a hand on her abdomen. He smiled tenderly and went to kiss me, moving the body faster than before. I was forced to keep my lips from him to let out a groan and despair continued, pressing fingertips on your skin. My legs trembled as ever and the spine arched as he threw his head back. The whole body relaxed so I thought I would faint. Dizziness left me stunned and I could feel my pussy throb again and again, while he was still inside me. I looked flushed, completely drunk with pleasure and he smiled, apparently equally ecstatic, and I pulled the silk sheet, lying next to me.

- Do not say anything ... We'll talk about it later ... - smiled and took my head in his chest leaving. I embraced him, closing his eyes and dizziness can no longer resist sleep, and fell into his arms rendered.

I woke up because I started to feel hungry and he was beside me, smiling as she stroked my face, and there I understood, I do not care about anything, and being with him was all he wanted. The days were getting better, but there was not a single day that we kissed in despair, not knowing how long we had to live, how much more we could enjoy each other's presence. I suffered so much more than him, because every time he went out in the morning, I was afraid of losing it, and at night, when sleeping, stroking his arm in that they both hated brand, which now was grateful. If Malfoy was not one of the "bad", we would not be alive. But it was too wonderful, come to think that it would be like that forever was stupid.

One night, among many who begin to share, spend as much time with him you get to feel like his wife, the rest of the world and what was going out of existence for me that night as we held hands and we looked at eyes, needless to say, both realized that it was our love, and that maybe it was from a first time cross word, but we had not played well our feelings and everything was too complicated.

When we finally kiss, completely accepting our feelings, the door opened wide. A girl with blond hair, slender body, glared at me pointing his wand. Draco did not hesitate and shielded me with his body.

- Go away, Astoria. Do not ever touch it ... - he said it with conviction, as she kept pointing the gun.

She was reluctant to talk. Draco hugged tightly and he did the same. Warmly kissed my forehead, whispering "I love you", that word just now made sense to me, and I noticed the light closer against him. He protected me with his body and saw in horror how his eyes lost all expression. Tears came to my eyes uncontrollably and hugged him hard against me.

-Kill me ... I do not care anymore. I accepted long ago that this day would come - I glared and hugged Malfoy, despite its heavy body threatened to crush me. I took his face and stuck my lips to his, closing his eyes to see the light emanating from his wand.

- Avada kedabra.

I heard her say those words and squeezed her eyes tightly, smiling as my body no longer belonged to me. But what did it matter? Long ago I had lost everything that was important to me, and the only person who had been wishing to live day by day, had just died in my arms. All left and to import, having lost his mind. And for a madman, live or die is the same, and I, long ago I was completely insane.

-. -. -.- The End. -. -. -


End file.
